Alien Minigun
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.8.0|efficiency/_damage = *27 *39 (UP1) *51 (UP2)|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 100 (max 500)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Alien-themed|cost = *320 *255 (UP1) *210 (UP2) *5 per upgrade levels|level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The Alien Minigun is a Primary weapon released in the 15.8.0 update. Appearance It is a bulky alien-themed weapon with the massive energy ammunition box. The weapon itself is greatly influenced by the mix of Alien Rifle and Piranha due to its design. There are four energy barrels at the end of the weapon. On each side of the magazine box, there exists a neon-blue alien logo embedded onto it. Strategy It deals good damage, high fire rate, fairly high capacity and low mobility. Tips *Use this similarly like the Alien Rifle or Mega Gun but with high fire rate. *Use this by aiming the head to maximize the damage and for ammunition conserving and quicker killing. *(For more experienced users,) You need to really on predictions, aim to where the enemy will go instead of directly at the enemy (unless battling in close ranges). *Don't stop dodging left and right while jumping and killing, especially when encountering lower armored players that use weapons that aren't effective against Dodgers. *Do not use this in long range due to its travel time. *Sneak up one your targets for an easy kill. *Use a jetpack and spam down towards the ground, provided that you are in confined areas (e.g. hallways, rooms). *This weapon is very spammy. Spam this weapon in hallways so no one can dodge it. *The gun will remain accurate if you hold down the trigger, but it will require some aim when moving around quickly. *Fire in concentric circle. *Its reload speed is atrocious, only reload when you are absolutely safe. *Due to its "Piercing Shot" and "Ricochet" attribute, tied with 600 rpm fire, you can use this as a spamming tool. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges, but beware if the user has had it and learned how to use it anywhere you may not be able to counter. *Attack the user in large open areas as it's ricochet effect becomes useless in open areas, forcing its users to shoot the enemy directly. *Use the jetpack, since it is very hard to hit you with the travel time bullets. *Staying in the air is another effective way of dealing with Alien Minigun users, because of the weapon's travel time. *Use one shot weapons, like the One Shot, Anti-Champion Rifle, Deadly Beat. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Lure its users in a long range fight, where the ricochet attribute and bullet's travel tme are useless there. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is considered as a spin-off version of the Alien Rifle due to its minigun-like features. *The logo being emblazoned on the energy ammo box resembles that of the Alienware logo. *Unlike the Alien Rifle, if you shoot the enemy with this weapon, they will emit blue smoke and disappear (like The Exterminator), whereas the Alien Rifle causes the killed enemies to turn to ashes and crumble into pieces (The same animation is used for Frag Grenades and other pyromaniac and explosive weapons). Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Ricochet Category:Piercing Shot Category:Themed